


arachnophobia (please save me)

by y0ustolemystar



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Tumblr AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0ustolemystar/pseuds/y0ustolemystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has an irrational fear of spiders and needs the help of his neighbour Seth to get rid of one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	arachnophobia (please save me)

All Dean had wanted after his long shift at the hairdressers was to just have a nice relaxing bath, _not too much to ask right?_

Dean had barely taken any notice of his surroundings as he opened the door to the bathroom and went to grab the plug from the side of the tub only to freeze as his gaze fell to what was currently _in_ the bath. The spider was fucking ginormous and if it hadn’t of been Dean would’ve just considered running the water until it fell down the drain. But this was not a little spider in the slightest and unfortunately he had an irrational fear of spiders once they pass a certain size.

He bolted from the bathroom, slamming the door with unnecessary force.

* * *

 

Seth had just set his cup of coffee on the table when there was a knock on his front door. He frowned when he looked at the time wondering who would even be visiting him now when the knocking on the door resumed quickly. Seth sighed as he moved across the room and opened the door to reveal his neighbour from across the hall. Seth couldn’t even remember a time when they had actually spoken except for the day he had moved in and Seth had introduced himself to be polite but other than that the only other interaction between the two had been causal nods in the hallway if they passed by each other. If Seth remembered correctly then his neighbours name was Dean.

“Hey, Dean right?” Seth asked wondering if his memory had served him right.

Dean looked visibly shaken up as he nodded his head before averting his gaze and taking a step away from Seth “Yeah. Look… this is kind of embarrassing but uh… how are you with spiders?” Dean asked.

Seth shrugged “Not bothered by them, why?” he asked.

Dean nodded his head lightly for a moment “Not even when their size resembles a new-born baby?” he asked.

“No not a bother.” Seth answered having an idea of where this was leading.

Dean bit his lip “I have… so it’s like I’m not the biggest fan of spiders and there’s a huge fucking spider in my bath and you seem like a decent person so I was wondering if you could like… get rid of it?” he asked all in one breath.

Seth smiled at Dean “Yeah, of course.” He said as he grabbed his key off the side and closed his door and followed Dean across the hall and into his apartment.

Seth didn’t get much time to have a good look at Dean’s place but from what he could tell it was well kept and smelled faintly of a deodorant Seth liked.

“It’s in there,” Dean said as he gestured at the door. 

“Okay,” Seth said as he opened the door and stepped inside the bathroom. He walked over to the bath and instantly saw the spider “yeah, so you definitely weren’t exaggerating its size.” He called out to Dean.

“It’s like some fucking monster creature right?” Dean said.

Seth couldn’t help the amused smile on his face “Yeah alright, do you have like some paper and a mixing bowl or something?” he asked.

“What you’re not going to kill it?” Dean asked sounding confused “It could like find its way back or something.”

“I’ll put it across the street if that makes you feel better,” Seth said.

Dean then appeared at the doorway with a bit of paper and a large mixing bowl as he said “You can burn these when it’s gone,”

Seth chuckled at Dean as he accepted the items “I don’t think that will be necessary,”

“Whatever I am not having that bowl back after that _thing_ has been near it, I’m going to have to bleach the bath at least ten times before I even consider getting in it!” Dean said. 

Seth shook his head lightly with a smile as he slowly slid the paper underneath the spider as he didn’t want to startle it into moving. He didn’t need Dean freaking out if the spider suddenly decided to move at a fast pace. Because if it did decide to move then Seth would definitely lose his cool, so he didn’t mind spiders but you know when they’re _this_ size then they do kind of make his skin crawl but his neighbour Dean is cute as hell and Seth had been trying to strike up a conversation for _months_.

Once the paper was successfully completely under the spider, Seth placed the mixing bowl over it and then carefully lifted it up out of the tub as he turned the paper and bowl over so the paper was covering the top of the bowl.  

* * *

 

Seth returned to the building and found Dean standing outside his door; he hadn’t expected to see Dean on his way back. He waved the mixing bowl at him and said “I’m guessing you don’t want this back then?”

“No way,” Dean said as he eyed the bowl with a hint of disgust on his face before he looked at Seth again and smiled softly at him “I can’t thank you enough for doing that for me.”

Seth smiled at him “Its fine, you’re free to knock on my door for spider emergencies anytime.” He said.

Dean laughed softly “Thanks,” 

* * *

 

Seth doesn’t see Dean for two weeks after the ‘ _spider emergency_ ’ and it kind of disappoints him a bit because he had hoped that could have been the first step in Seth getting his phone number. Seth _could_ have just asked like a normal person but he gets anxious about asking for numbers and stuff because it would be _fucking embarrassing_ to be rejected by your neighbour when you’d have to see them at some point.

It’s a surprise when Seth gets home from work and as soon as the door is shut there’s a knock. He opened it to reveal Dean standing there.

“Hey,” Seth said “surely not another monstrous spider so suddenly?”

Dean smiled “No not another spider emergency just yet… I just came by to give you these.” He said as he handed over a carrier bag that contained three different beer brands “I didn’t know what you liked to drink or if you even like to drink so I thought fuck it and bought three different ones to just cover my bases.” He added.

Seth smiled “Thanks, I mean you didn’t need to buy me this… your number would have been just as good.” He said and placed a hand over his mouth after realising what he’d just said. 

“I guess since you asked so nicely…” Dean said with a grin as he grabbed a pen from his pocket and reached for Seth’s arm and started to write his number on Seth’s hand.

“Uh… thanks,” Seth said still trying to recover.

Dean smiled _that_ smile “I look forward to hearing from you Seth,” he said before turning and returning to his apartment across the hall. 


End file.
